A Sunflower Blooms
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: A short story of Himawari Uzumaki as she starts her journey to find her ninja way and discovers what makes a truly strong weapon. Sequel to I Am Boruto Uzumaki And I Am Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

Himawari Uzumaki looked up at the screen as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth while she wore 3D glasses. This was definitely not the first time she saw this movie, this was however a very special occasion. Her father who was normally busy with his role as Hokage, got to accompany her , her mother and her brother. Her favorite scene was coming up.

On the movie screen...

A Kunoichi wearing red pants and a mesh top. She sported long flowing red hair.

" Are you looking for your comrade?" Said a kunoichi wearing a blue kimono, she had white hair and piercing red eyes. " He's just beyond this door. " She unsheathed a katana.

The red-haired heroine unsheathed a ninjato, and the two kunoichi clashed blades.

Himawari looked on intently at the edge of her seat. This did not go unnoticed by her parents.

Later the Uzumaki family was walking out of the theatre...

" Nii-san wasn't that the coolest?" Himawari said.

" Sis, this is the 3rd time you saw that movie."

" I know, but it's stills cool!" Himawari said.

" It was a cool movie sweetie. I'm glad we got to see it." Naruto said.

Himawari lunged at her father hugging him. " I'm glad you got to come Tou-chan!"

" Yea, 'bout time you got to do something with us." Boruto said slyly.

Hinata cocked an eyebrow at her son.

" Ok, you get that one for free." Naruto said.

" But yeah Tou-chan..." Boruto said. " ...I really am glad you got to come."

Hinata was relieved her son had said that.

" I know I'm busy a lot. But you guys are the most important thing to me. Remember that."

Himawari smiled. As did her mother.

Later, Naruto and Hinata were talking after their kids had gone to bed.

" You know, Himawari really likes those sword fight scenes." Hinata said.

" Yeah. Did you see her at the movie?" Naruto asked.

" It's not just that." Hinata said.

Her husband looked at her oddly.

" When we were at Ten-Ten's shop the other day. She kept staring at the twin ninjato she had up and even asked if she could hold one."

" Heh..." Naruto said.

" You know...she doesn't have the same interest in juu-ken like Boruto..." Hinata said.

Naruto was getting just a little nervous now.

" I think she might be interested in blades."

" I was afraid you were going to say that." Naruto said.

" Maybe it's just a phase." Hinata said.

"And if not?"

Hinata sighed as she sat next to Naruto, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Time passed and Himawari's interest in swords was becoming more apparent. Her 6th birthday was soon approaching. Naturally Hiashi Hyuuga wanted to throw a big elaborate bash, being the doting grandfather he is. The day of her birthday, Himawari had a huge celebration.

She ran up and jumped into her grandfather's arms. " Jii-san Thank you!" She said, grateful for the large turnout.

" Of course dear, Happy Birthday!" Hiashi said.

The party ensued and Himawari spent much of it playing and dancing with her friends and brother. Soon it was time to open gifts. Hinata brought out an elongated yellow box with a red ribbon on it.

She smiled at Naruto as she walked by. Naruto was excited to see his daughter open her gift.

" Happy Birthday honey, this is from your father and I." Hinata said.

Judging from the size and shape of the box and feeling the weight once in her hands, Himawari got excited, she felt all the hints she was dropping to her parents had finally paid off.

She pulled the lid open excitedly. " You really got me some! It's...!" Himawari pulled out her gift from the box. "...It's..." She observed her present to be 2 wooden bokken roughly the size of ninjato. They were slightly curved and smooth to the touch, the wood was of a dark oak color. Himawari had a puzzled look on her face. " Wh..what are these?"

" They're Bokken! I helped Ka-chan and Tou-chan pick 'em out!" Boruto said.

" Oh..." A sweat drop came down the side of Himawari's face. " I-I love them!" She said smiling at her family.

Hinata noticed a hint of hesitation in her voice.

The next day Himawari sat alongside her best friend ChouChou Akimichi at her house, she looked down at her "swords"

"(Sigh) Why did they get me these baby toys? They're embarrassing, I'm 6 now. I can handle real blades."

To the side, ChouChou's mother Karui listened in.

" You ever used blades before?" ChouChou asked as she ate a chocolate bar.

" Welllllllll no. But how will I be able to if I don't get some?" Himawari asked.

Karui cocked an eyebrow.

Later...

" Ka-chan?" Himawari said.

" Yes sweetie?" Hinata said.

" I really like these fake swords and all? But when do you think I'll be able to get real swords?"

Hinata raised her eyebrow. _"Fake swords?"_

Himawari looked up at her mother with her classic puppy dog technique, a technique that could work wonders on her father, and even her brother from time to time.

" Honey, let's go out to the back." Hinata smiled.

" Ok!" Himawari said enthusiastically. She slid open the door and ran out.

Hinata met her in the back patio.

" Honey..." Hinata said softly. " ...strike me."

Himawari was stunned, she looked down at her Bokken. " s-strike you?"

" Mmhmm." Hinata said.

" Kaa-chan, I don't want to hurt you." Himawari said.

" Don't worry, you won't." Hinata said.

Himawari was rather hesitant. She shakily picked up her dual Bokken hesitantly and walked toward her mother. Hinata stood there. Himawari then jumped at her, suddenly both bokken disappeared from her hands. She looked at her hands confused. She then looked at her mother with shock to see that she had snatched them right out of her hands.

Hinata collected the bokken in one hand and handed them back to her daughter. She then knelt down and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

" Honey, you must train with these, when I cannot take them from you then we will discuss real blades." She said.

" H-Hai." Himawari said. shocked that her mother took the bokken from her so easily.

The next day Himawari was once again at her friend's house.

" This stinks." She pouted. "I'll never get real blades."

Karui then slid open the front door.

" Ohayo Senpai!" Himawari said.

" Hi Himawari-chan, did you enjoy your birthday?" Karui asked.

Himawari nodded happily. " Hai! Thank you for coming."

" Those were fine looking Bokken you got for your birthday. Would you mind if I took a look a tone?"

Himawari knew that Karui used swords alot, so she valued her input.

" Sure!" Himawari handed a blade to Karui.

Karui held up the Bokken and gave a practice swing. She then got a feel fpor the weight of it.

"The weight is very realistic. It's perfectly aligned." She said observing it. " Yes, your mother made a fine choice for a beginner sword." Karui handed Himawari back her Bokken.

" But they're not swords." Himawari pouted.

"Himawari-chan, you must first learn to handle the weight of blades before you can hold them. These are perfect to train with." Kari said.

Himawari sighed.

"Himawari-chan.." Karui showed the young Uzumaki her arms. " This is what happens when you don't respect your blade." She showed a few scars on her knuckles as well as a big one on her forearm. " I wish I had thought to start off with Bokken."

Himawari never noticed the scars on her before.

" Himawari-chan, train hard with the Bokken, without the fear of cutting yourself."

" Ok..." she said.

" Hmm." Karui then looked to her daughter. " Perhaps we should start getting you beginner swords."

" Tssh, I ain't getting my hands cut up." ChouChou said in a sassy manner as she looked at her left hand.

Karui's eyes became white with anger.

Weeks passed...

Himawari watched as Boruto was maintaining the Twin Lion Fist much better than he had a few years back in his fight with Kinjo. She watched as his fists became a flurry of lions against a post.

(grumble) _"Nii-san you're such a show off sometimes." _she thought.

Later...

Hiashi just blocked a kick from Boruto. " Excellent Boruto." Hiashi said.

Himawari wore Hyuuga training attire and had her bokken next to her.

" Dear, it's your turn." Hiashi said to his granddaughter. He walked over and picked up his kendo stick that was leaning against the wall.

" Hai." Himawari picked up her weapons and approached her grandfather.

" Ready?" Hiashi said getting into stance with the kendo stick.

_"When I cannot take them from you, then we will discuss real blades."_

_" Himawari-chan, train hard with the Bokken, without the fear of cutting yourself."_

The words from both of them rang through her head.

_" If Kaa-chan is ever going to let me get real blades, I have to show her I can handle them."_

" Hai!" Himawari said as they began.

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

Time passed...

Hiashi watched as his grandson stood facing a striking post.

" Ok Boruto. Are you ready?" Hiashi asked.

" Hai." Boruto remained focused.

Himawari sat alongside her cousins.

" Gentle Step, Lion Barrage!"

A barrage of lion fists punished the post before Boruto in decimating fashion.

Hiashi smiled, since discovering Boruto could in fact perform the Twin Lion Fist, Hiashi decided to help him focus mainly on that. Hiashi soon discovered another fact about his grandson, that while may not possessing the Byakugan, he does in fact possess an astounding reserve of chakra, which could be focused into more powerful attacks.

" Wow, Nii-san's attack is so cool." Haruki said.

Himawari crossed her arms and huffed. This did not go unnoticed by Hiashi.

Later Hiashi was in the dojo alone with Himawari training her. Himawari over time had gotten much more proficient with her bokken. She continued striking against his kendo stick.

" Stop..." Hiashi said. " Himawari, you're supposed to be striking me, not the kendo stick."

" Hai!" Himawari struck ferociously against the kendostick, but when she got near her grandfather she softened the attack, allowing Hiashi to block.

" Himawari, if you don't attack purposefully, how will you be ready to cut once you get actual blades?

"(sigh) You're right 'Jii-san." Himawari said.

" Let's go again." Hiashi said.

Outside, Boruto and his cousins were striking against separate posts.

" And where is your grandfather boys?" The Elder said walking up.

" He's inside training with Sis." Boruto said.

The Elder looked to Hideo and Haruki. " (sigh) time he could be spending training the only 2 Byakugan users of his grandchildren." He then walked away.

To Boruto that sounded like a knock against his sister.

Boruto peaked his head from around the post and called after the elder. " Don't you ever get tired of being a dick?"

The Elder turned around. " I beg your pardon young man?"

" You're always saying something to put me and my family down. I ignore it when I can, but don't ever think you can talk about my sister that way."

" Your grandfather should be teaching Hideo-sama and Haruki-sama to use their Byakugan. Not playing with your sister and her bokken."

" Yeah? Well you won't be looking down on my sister when she becomes the best sword fighter in the village!" Boruto boasted.

" Oh do spare me." The Elder said.

" By the way, how's your nose? I heard you lost the smell in it after Kaa-chan punched you there." Boruto said slyly.

The Elder was at a loss for words. Of all of Hiashi's grandchildren, Boruto was the only one who constantly mouthed off to him.

" I will discuss this with your grandfather later Uzumaki." The Elder said as he turned around.

" Yea so what else is new?" Boruto said dismissing the Elder and going back to his striking.

The Elder took a deep breath and walked away.

Hideo looked to his cousin. "Nii-san, you can't talk to the Elder that way..."

" Why?"

" We have to respect him." Haruki chimed in.

" You guys aren't old enough see that sort of thing yet, but he was talking bad about Sis." Boruto said. " So I challenged him on it."

" He was talking bad about Nee-chan?" Hideo asked.

" Yea, and I'm not gonna let him do that around me." Boruto said.

The Twins looked at each other for a second.

" Nii-san?" Haruki asked.

" Huh?"

" What's a dick?"

Later...

Himawari was once again in the back patio trying to strike her mother with her bokken, even though she had just finished training with her grandfather. Hinata found it was nowhere near as easy to take her daughter's bokken as it was the first time they did this.

Himawari thrusted, her mother stepped to the side and struck her daughter's wrist, forcing her to let go of her first bokken. Himawari spun trying to strike her mother but Hinata blocked it with the bokken she had taken. Himawari tried spinning her bokken to trick her mother, but as it spun it ended up hitting her atop the head.

"Ow!" Himawari said as she rubbed her head. Her mother had caught the other bokken.

" Are you ok honey?" Hinata asked observing her daughter's head.

" I'm fine." She looked at the ground." It's not fair!" Himawari whined.

Hinata was shocked.

" You never let me win! Why can't I get real blades!? I'm so much better now!"

Hinata looked upon her daughter sympathetically, she handed her back her bokken which Himawari grabbed in a huff.

" You're right. You've gotten a lot better. I'm so proud of how much you've been training with them." Hinata said. " But blades are not toys Himawari. Like that spinning move you just tried. Had that been a real blade you would have cut your head. Yesterday you would have cut your own hand off."

" I would take it more seriously if I had real blades." She pouted. " Nii-san keeps showing super cool moves to Jii-san, but I got super cool moves to, and I'll never get to show them without real blades.

Hinata was silent for a moment.

" I know you think I'm being unfair." Hinata said. " I don't want you to think I'm bullying you. I just want to prepare you for what a responsibility it is to wield weapons like that."

Himawari had her arms crossed as she looked at the ground.

" Honey.." Hinata said. Himawari looked up at her. " The day is going to come when you actually will be fighting with real blades, when that comes you must respect them or you will end up hurting yourself or someone else unintentionally."

Himawari sighed.

Hinata smiled. She knelt down and placed her hands on Himawari's shoulders. " It's getting harder and harder to take them from you. Keep training and before you know it I will not be able to. In the meantime you can still show your grandfather super cool moves with the bokken."

Himawari looked up at her mother. She took a deep breath . " Ok Kaa-chan."

Days passed and Himawari could be seen training with her bokken in the Hyuuga dojo or in the back patio of her home. Many of the fancy moves she was trying to perform in sparring she began practicing over and over. She would drop the bokken once in a while but she would pick it back up and keep training.

Hinata and Naruto watched on as she practiced in the patio, both smiling. Moments later, Naruto walked out alongside his wife.

" Hi Honey!" Naruto said.

" Hi Tou-chan!" his daughter said energetically.

" Looking good, how about you go a few rounds with your Dad?" Naruto pulled out a small wooden knife-like piece to spar with.

" Ok!" Himawari was excited, getting to train with her father didn't happen very often.

Moments later Naruto and Himawari were sparring . Hinata and Hanabi watched from the kitchen table drinking tea.

" She's getting so much better." Hanabi said.

" Hai, I'm going to have to have to spar with her much harder until she's ready for real blades."

Suddenly, they saw Himawari swing her bokken at her father's leg but stop just at the point of contact. Both her mother and her aunt saw this.

" (Sigh) Maybe she won't be ready as soon as I think." Hinata said. " She's too kind when it comes to actually striking."

" HmmHmm, remind you of someone?" Hanabi joked.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata professed her ignorance as she sipped her tea.

" So..." Hinata said. " You and Konohamaru-sama seem to be getting along well lately."

Hanabi blushed. " Wh-what are you implying?"

" Nothing." Hinata smiled as she drank her tea.

" There's nothing with us, seriously." Hanabi protested.

" Ok.." Hinata continued to smile.

" What's so funny?" Hanabi asked.

" You teased me a few times about Naruto-kun. And here you are unable to admit you like someone." Hinata joked.

" I...was..14, that was so long ago. I'm serious, he's just a good friend." Hanabi said " Besides..." Hanabi chuckled.

Hinata looked at her.

" He's a young successful shinobi. A lot of women would love to be with him, and here I am a widow with 2 kids, oh yes I'm a real catch." Hanabi said sarcastically.

" **Yes**..." Hinata said seriously. "..**You are."**

Hanabi was shocked. She looked to the side.

Later, father and daughter finished up sparring.

" you're doing so well honey. You've gotten really good with those."

" Thanks Tou-chan!" Himawari said.

" Hey Tou-chan!" Boruto yelled as he umped down from above in front of his father and sister. " Let's you and me spar next!" Boruto charged his father his hands ablaze with chakra. " Gentle Step..."

" wait wait WAIT!" Naruto said bringing his hands in front of him as Himawari watched on in shock.

More time passed and Himawari stood before numerous other kids around her age stood at the entrance of the ninja academy. She sported a yellow hoodie with a white hood and a red Uzumaki symbol on the back, underneath she wore her Hyuuga training attire. Around the torso of the hoodie was a white sash which which held her bokken crossing behind her back. On the handles, little sunflower symbols had been etched into them.

" Welcome." Auburame Shino said. " To the Konoha Ninja Academy."

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

Himawari sat with her brother at Ichiraku's, they both happily slurped their ramen. They were joined by ChouChou Akimichi. Today was a special day. Himawari wore a yellow hoodie with mesh short sleeves underneath along with mesh leggings. Her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs cut straight, around her head she donned a Konoha headband. Her brother was wearing a black hoodie with a red hood, the sleeves rolled up showing red cuffs and wearing black pants. On his right sleeve her wore the Hyuuga flame, on his left he wore the Uzumaki crest, his headband around his neck similar to his mother. ChouChou donned a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up, still sporting her pigtails and an Akimichi crest on the back, her headband also around her neck. This was if anything a celebratory meal. For today Himawari had become a Genin.

" -Ay Sis." Boruto said with his mouth full. " Since you're a Genin now, maybe Kaa-chan will let you get blades like you wanted.."

Himawari swallowed her large portion of noodles in her mouth. " Nope!" She smiled.

Boruto and ChouChou looked at her oddly.

" Only when she can't take them from me. That was the deal."

Suddenly, a figure sat beside ChouChou.

" So I heard you became a Genin." Sarada Uchiha said.

" Hm? Sarada yo!" Boruto said turning to her.

Himawari's eyes slightly narrowed as she had a portion of ramen bulging in one side of her mouth. As his sister, she felt it was her responsibility to make to protect her brother from strange women.

(((Flashback)))

Himawari was in the middle of making a flower crown for her aunt.

" I don't dislike her or anything, I just don't like how she looks at Nii-san." Himawari said. " Chou-chan's way better for him. That's why we always hang out together so he knows how cool she is."

" I see...so you want to play matchmaker?" Hanabi smiled.

" She's just kinda scary." Himawari said. " But Chou-chan's always so cool and confident, when people call her names, she just lets it slide right off."

" Well honey, don't you think your brother should make his own decision on who he is with?"

Himawari looked at her aunt oddly as if it was a dumb question. " no..." she said.

Hanabi laughed a little. " Of course, that's your job right?"

Himawari smiled as she nodded yes. " There done!" she had finished the crown and placed it on her aunt's head carefully.

Hanabi smiled as she accepted her gift.

(((End Flashback)))

" Hai, I'm a Genin. We're equals now." Himawari said.

" Equals?" Sarada said.

" Hey! I'm buying the next round!" Boruto said, sensing the friction between the 2.

" Arigato, but I have to leave. I have a mission to get to. Just wanted to congratulate your baby sister." The Uchiha girl walked away.

Boruto became bug-eyed out of panic.

" I'm not a ba-" Himawari was about to shout.

" Sis! Next round on me!" Boruto tried to diffuse the situation.

" (sigh) ok..."

" That means me too. Right Boruto?" ChouChou asked fluttering her eyes at him.

Boruto snickered. " Of course." He always found it funny how the Akimichi girl could always con him with that move.

Seeing this Himawari began to forget about the Uchiha and was enjoying herself again after seeing the interaction with Boruto and ChouChou.

Later...

Himawari was in the Hyuuga dojo with her mother. Both were in Hyuuga training attire.

Hinata got into ready stance. " Are you ready Himawari?"

" Hai." Himawari got her bokken ready.

The 2 engaged. Himawari swung her bokken under her mother's legs trying to strike them , Hinata jumped to avoid them. She thrusted towards her but Hinata parried her. She tried grabbing both Bokken at once but Himawari spun them from her hands forcing Hinata to let go to avoid being hit.

Himawari thrusted forward with one bokken, Hinata stepped to the side and hit the bokken from Himawari's other hand and managed to take it. She spun around her daughter to the front to take the other bokken. Himwari swung to the side, but Hinata blocked it with the bokken she took. She tried to reach to take it, but Himawari spun it from her left hand, behind her back and grabbing it with her right hand.

She brought it forward to strike but her mother blocked it. Hinawari then slid her bokken upward forcing her mother to let go. Himawari then grabbed the handle of it and once again had control of both bokken.

Hinata smiled. " Ok...I won't lie, that was pretty cool." She said taking up her defense.

Hinata came toward her daughter, Himawari saw an opening and swung toward her leg, but as she did she stopped halfway and jumped away.

Hinata saw this. She stood up. She gazed upon her daughter. She realized she was being somewhat hypocritical. But if her daughter was going to become a sword fighter, she would have to break this barrier. Just as she had to once.

" Himawari..." Hinata began. "..you cannot leave the dojo until you land a solid strike on me."

" n-ne? why?" Himawari said.

" Himawari...why did you become a Genin?" Hinata asked.

Himawari looked at the ground. " I...I wanted to make everyone proud. I want to protect the village and fight alongside Tou-chan, you and Nii-san."

" I am proud of you. There's no question about that." Hinata said.

Himawari looked up at her mother.

" You're a kind-natured person, and you care about your family and comrades. All good qualities. But if you are not ready to fight, how can you help them?"

" I am ready to fight! I trained so hard with these!"

" But you held back that strike at my leg." Hinata said.

" Well, you're not the enemy." Himawari said.

" You have to respect that I can take a hit. If someone were trying to hurt me, would you hold back a strike on them?"

" No!"

" If you can strike your own mother then you can cut an enemy." Hinata said.

Himawari took a deep breath. " Ok."

" Remember, you can't leave until you follow through with a strike."

" Hai!" Himawari took up her bokken.

The 2 engaged, Hinata was once again trying to take her bokken as Himawari attempted to land a strike. Outside the sun began to set. a half hour passed and Himawari stood there breathing heavily as sweat dripped from her face.

Hinata maintained her stance.

Himawari dashed toward her raising her bokken in the air. Hinata saw it coming. She was about to dodge when she heard the door slide open.

" Oh, sorry." Hanabi said, not realizing the dojo was being used.

This was just enough to distract Hinata for a second.

**THWACK!**

Hanabi and Himawari's eyes widened but nowhere near as wide as Hinata's were, as they saw Himawari's bokken landed directly on Hinata's right breast

Hanabi's jaw dropped.

"k-Kaa-chan are you ok?" Himawari said.

Hinata simply smiled as a sweat drop came down her cheek. " I'm fine honey, nice move. Well we made a deal, I think that will do it today."

Himawari stood dumbfounded. " Wow Kaa-chan! You really can take a hit!"

" Mm-hmm told you." Hinata smiled.

" I mean, from what I heard to get hit there really hurts." Himawari said.

" Yes I know dear."

" I mean **really **hurts." Himawari said.

" Well you just have to learn how to absorb pain. Why don't you go pack up and we'll leave in a few." Hinata said.

" Ok Kaa-chan!" Himawari said as she ran past her her aunt. " Bye Hanabi baa-chan!" she said.

" Bye honey." Hanabi said.

As the door slid closed Hinata clutched her right breast. "PFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!" She dropped to one knee and pounded her fist on the floor her eyes widened in pain.

Hanabi saw this and couldn't help but slightly curl her lips in a grin.

Hinata looked over at her and was shocked. "A-Are you laughing!?"

" No No!" Hanabi said.

Hinata did not believe her sister's words. She walked over and grabbed her father's kendo stick from off the wall.

" Wh-what are you doing?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata walked toward her sister with the kendo stick. " Would you like to know how this feels?" she said walking towards her.

" Wait! What did I do!?" Hanabi yelled as she swung the door open to run from her sister.

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

" Baa-chan where's Boruto Nii-san?" Hideo asked Hinata as he and his brother ran up to hug her.

" I'm sorry boys, he's on a mission right now. But I have cookies coming out, we can eat some while we wait for Himawari to come back." Hinata said smiling at her adorable nephews.

" Ok! What's Nee-chan doing?" Haruki asked.

" Oh,she's just training." Hinata said.

" Thanks so much Hinata, I really needed this." Hanabi said. He sister had given her a certificate for a spa treatment at Konoha springs.

" Of course, you should enjoy yourself every now and then."

" And thanks again for watching the boys."

" Of course!" Hinata smiled. She loved having her nephew's smiling faces around.

" Okaa-san, can we have 3 cookies?" Haruki asked.

" How about one." Hanabi said.

" 2?" Hideo asked.

" How about one." Hanabi said.

" Hai..." They said in unison, which was something they did often.

" Don't want to be late." Hinata told her sister.

" Ok, boys be good for your aunt." Hanabi said.

" Bye Okaa-san!' They said in unison.

Hanabi took her leave.

" Ok boys, we can have one now, and another when your cousin gets back.

Later, Hanabi showed up to Konoha spring.

" Good afternoon Hyuuga-sama." The manager said.

" Hello." Hanabi said.

" Hanabi-sama! Hi!" Konohamaru said from beside her.

Hanabi looked at him flushed. " Konohamaru-sama, wh-what are you doing here?"

" Oh, Hinata-chan gave me this certificate for a free pedicure here." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi then realized she had been dooped. _" Nee-sama!"_

Later...

Himawari practiced her form on the Genin training grounds. She was trying out a new spinning move but was finding it unsuccessful.

" Always trying to do something fancy without knowing the basics..." Sarada said as she walked up.

Himawari looked behind her to see the Uchiha child walking up. She wore a red chinese-style dress, 2 black elbow braces, 2 black knee braces, black sandals and gloves.

Her hair was parted to one side with a red barrette. She wore red glasses.

" I'm just trying new moves. I know the basics." Himawari said.

" Do you think so?" Seared said. She pulled out a kunai. " Why don't we see? How about a friendly match?"

Himawari was a little nervous. This was one of two of the last Uchiha. Fighting her would be a challenge.

" You're on. And if I win, you leave Nii-san alone." Himawari said.

Sarada became flush." What are you talking about !?" She said embarrassed.

" I see the way you look at him." Himawari protested.

" It's nothing like you think!"

" We'll see! I'm no pushover!" Himawari said.

" alright, let's see what Boruto's baby sister can do." Sarada said.

Himawari's face puffed somewhat comically, she didn't like being called that.

Sarada charged her. Himawari blocked her kunai with her bokken. Sarada performed a spin kick to which Himawari ducked under. She tried sweeping her weapons under Sarada's legs. She performed a backflip to avoid them. Himawari charged, thrusting at the Uchiha child with her bokken. Sarada dodged it, delivering a kick to Himawari's side. Himawari rolled forward to gain distance. Sarada performed a spinning back fist to which Himawari ducked and parried. Himawari stabbed both weapons into the soft ground and donkey kicked Sarada in the mid-section.

Sarada backed away. " Ok, not bad. Now witness the strength of an Elite Shinobi!"

Himawari looked confused. " Elite? What's that?"

" You don't know what elite means?" Sarada asked.

Himawari shook her head no.

" Ok, Think of yourself as ice cream while I'm strawberry sorbet."

Himawari gasped innocently. " I love ice cream!" She said excitedly.

A blue shade appeared on Sarada's forehead. " I'm going to hit you now..." she said. " ..very hard."

Himawari got to her stance. Sarada charged at a greater speed, catching the Uzumaki girl by surprise. Sarada unleashed a barrage of strikes against her, Himawari tried defending, but Sarada's unnatural physical strength proved too much to defend against.

Himawari rolled back hitting the ground from Sarada's last punch. She rebounded to her feet.

" That's what elite means." Sarada said.

" Oh yea!" Himawari performed a handseal " Kage Bushin-no jutsu!" Suddenly 5 Himawari's appeared before Sarada.

The 5 Himawari's attacked, performing her father's signature technique.

" Uzumaki Barrage!"

As Himawari was coming down to deliver the final blow with her bokken, Sarada performed a series of hand seals.

" Katon Gokakkyu no jutsu!"

A large fireball blew fired straight at the Himawari clone, making it dissipate.

The original Himawari stood by her remaining clones, amazed at what she saw. Sarada launched another fire attack at Himawari , as she jumped back stumbling, the remaining clones jumped in front of her to protect her from the attack.

Before Himawari could get to her feet, Sarada stood over her. She performed a hand seal.

" Katon..."

Suddenly, a cloaked figure stood between the 2 girls.

" That's enough Sarada." He said.

Himawari looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke.

" I thought you 2 were just sparring." He said. He offered Himawari his hand.

She slowly reached up and took his hand. _" Her fireball technique was amazing." _She thought.

" Very good swordsmanship skills Himawari-san." Sasuke said.

Sarada huffed, not only because her father came out of nowhere and stopped her fight, but also because even though it appeared she was winning, he was praising her opponent.

" They didn't look that good from on your back." Sarada chided.

Himawari and Sarada locked eyes.

Later...

Naruto walked outside on the porch of the Hyuuga dojo to see Himawari sitting on the steps looking down at her bokken.

" Are you ok?" Naruto asked. He had heard about his daughter's battle with the Uchiha girl.

" I'm fine..." Himawari said.

" So, heard you had a real showdown with Sarada-san. Must be getting really good to push an Uchiha like that." Naruto said.

Himawari shrugged. " I think I lost Tou-chan. If her Dad hadn't stepped in..."

" Don't get down on yourself. Just train hard you'll do better next time."

" Tou-chan, how do the Uchihas make fireballs like that?" Himawari asked.

" That's Sarada's chakra element. We all have one."

" Well what's mine?" Himawari asked.

Naruto smiled, he thought she'd never ask. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny square of brown paper. " Do me a favor sweet-heart, hold this little square." Naruto handed it to his daughter who looked at him befuddled.

" Like this?" Himawari asked.

" Exactly. Now close your eyes and concnetrate your chakra really hard."

" Ok..." Himawari said a little confused. She closed her eyes and concnetrated very hard when suddenly she heard a noise.

Naruto smiled as Himawari opened her eyes.

_" Hmm, just like your brother..." _Naruto smiled.

Himawari looked at the paper to see there was a split down the middle.

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

Himawari was training harder than ever with her bokken. She twirled them in each hand then swung them hard, the force creating a large gust of wind around her..She wanted to do whatever she could to get her mind off what happened the other day.

(((Flashback)))

Himawari watched in a shocked state what was happening to her brother.

_**Girei plays in the background...**_

Boruto stood before Konohamaru, his grandfather, and parents as well as various members of the Hyuuga clan encompassed in a dark red chakra.

" nii-san..." Himawari said, wanting to aid her brother.

The skin on Boruto's face slowly began peeling away. Exposing a red radiating skin. Naruto and his father in law saw Boruto's eyes turn to that of the Kyuubi that day he fought Hyuuga Kinjo. Today they tried to see how far they could push him while maintaining control.

" Everyone get back ." Naruto said. " I'll handle this..."

Hinata slowly approached Boruto.

" Honey!" Naruto said.

" Let me just talk to him." Hinata said.

Boruto saw his mother coming toward him. He instantly got to his defense growling at her. His mind was beginning to slip away. More skin was beginning to peel away from him.

" Boruto, look at me." Hinata said.

Boruto looked away toward who ever else might be a potential threat.

" look at ME." Hinata demanded.

Boruto growled at her.

" You don't scare me young man , you forget who used to change your diaper." Hinata said.

Boruto's heavy breathing began to steady itself.

" You know who I am, don't you?" Hinata said.

Boruto also sensed something beside him. He looked over to see Himawari standing there.

" That's your sister, you know her too, don't you?" Hinata said.

Boruto found himself calming down. The skin was slowly beginning to reform on his face. Boruto dropped to one knee, with the skin on half his face blotched red, Boruto's eyes returned to normal.

Hiashi sighed with relief as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

" Nii-san!" Himawari lunged at her brother hugging him tightly.

" OW OW OW OW!" Boruto yelled. His newly returned skin felt very much like a bad sunburn.

It didn't matter one bit to his sister however.

(((End Flashback)))

Himawari stood up.

_" Nii-san..has Kurama's presence in him..." _She thought.

She looked down at the water beside her.

_" What if I have it too.." _She cringed.

Himawari walked along the Hyuuga compound when she heard the elders speaking behind a a corridor.

" Hinata should have anticipated this when she knowingly married a Jinchuuriki." One of the elders said.

Himawari stopped as she listened.

" I don't feel safe having him train here anymore. He's a risk to everyone."

" Hiashi will not like this suggestion." Another elder said.

" (sigh) what a headache it's all been. I always knew that boy was a little monster, but I didn't think it literal."

Himawari's eyes widened. The elders saw the door to their room slide open with great force.

" Don't you dare talk about Nii-san that way!" Himawari yelled, she appeared to be on the brink of tears.

The elders appeared startled.

" Young lady! Perhaps you have a familiarity with informality at your home, but here we conduct ourselves with a form of etiquette!"

" He is NOT a monster! He's gonna control it just like Tou-chan did! Now stop! Or I'll **make **you stop!"

" That's it!" One of the Elders said slamming his hand on the table.

" What are you doing?" One of the other elders asked.

" Since your parents did not teach you respect for the higher class, I will teach it to you myself!"

" Stop! That's the Hokage's daughter." One of the elders said.

Himawari slowly backed away step by step as the elder approached her. Not out of fear or intimidation, but so they could have a more open area.

" When he asks, she came in here trying to fight us." The elder responded.

" You wish to defend your brother's honor that bad? Prove it." The elder said to her.

Himawari tightened her hands around her bokken. Her welling up eyes narrowing at the elder.

" Do not think for a second that those little toys you wield means that you have any sort of advantage against me...girl!" The elder said. " Our style can disarm weapons and such. I will show you personally what I mean."

The elder got into Juu-ken stance.

Himawari got ready. The elder dashed toward her with a palm thrust, Himawari side stepped quickly, this elder was deceivingly fast despite his age. The elder attempted a spinning back palm which Himawari ducked. She tried striking the elder's leg , but he lifted his foot just in time and stomped down, pinning the bokken under his foot. He then brought his other foot to Himawari's face, knocking her back.

Himawari back flipped to her feet. As the elder attacked, she smacked his hand with her bokken. He attempted a spinning back kick, but the Uzumaki girl sidestepped out of the way and smacked her bokken on his leg.

The Head Elder watched on, along with the other elders.

Himawari thrusted , but the elder parried, he then unleashed a barrage of gentle fist strikes against her. The last one, striking her directly in the face. He then kicked her causing her to stumble back.

" Hmph, Hokage's daughter indeed. What a disappointment you must be to everyone."

Himawari's eyes widened. The elder came in for another strike but Himawari blocked it, she then proceeded to pummel the elder as he was trying to put up a defense. Himawari flipped forward delivering a double kick to the elder's head, knocking him down.

As he stood up Himawari knocked him back down immediately with a flying kick. The elder's palms then began to emit a chakra.

" If you insist on facing an elite, I shall fight you like one." The elder activated his Byakugan.

That was when the council saw Himawari's bokken begin to glow with a blue chakra. The elder saw this but continued forward. He attempted to strike her tenketsu. But she stopped his attacks by clashing her bokken against his fists.

He grabbed Himawari " little brat! I'll teach you respect!" He threw Himawari over his shoulder but much to his surprise she landed on her feet. She brought a knee to his midsection knocking him back.

" Don't talk to me about respect when you talk that way about my brother!" Himawari said, a tear coming down her cheek.

The elder got into the stance of the 8 trigrams.

" No!" One of the elders said, protesting him using that move, for it would certainly put a great deal of harm on the girl.

Himawari recognized this stance immediately. She crouched back holding one of her bokken tightly. She appeared to be charging some sort of attack.

As the elder advanced towards her, Himawari swiped her bokken, a large slicing gust of air expelling from it. It clashed against the elder and against the fence and posts of the corridor behind him.

The elder along with his colleagues stood shocked.

" Hey!" Konohamaru yelled running beside Hanabi as they ran up to the fight taking place.

" What is the meaning of this?" Hanabi said.

Konohamaru stood in front of Himawari, as Hanabi placed her arm in front of her as a means of protection.

" Real tough guys huh? Fighting a 12 year old girl!?"

" This was brought on by her." The elder said.

" They were bad-mouthing Nii-san!" Himawari said, tears coming down her face.

Hanabi looked at her niece in shock.

" For your sake elder I hope that is not true." Hanabi said.

" We were discussing allowing him to continue training here given recent events."

" You didn't have to call him a monster!" Himawari cried.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were shocked.

"Come on honey, come inside." Hanabi said.

" Tell her father she attacked first." the elder said.

" You think her father is who you should be afraid of right now?" Hanabi said. " Pray her mother does not find out because if she does, we can't protect you."

The elder shook his head, he then looked down to see his clothing was clean cut across.

" Was that it?" The elder said. " This was your attack? You truly have no skill do you?"

However the elder heard a creeking sound. As he turned he saw the fence and the posts split apart, what the elders saw next was a tremendous cut across the side of the corridor itself, causing it to collapse.

The elders were astonished.

Later, Hanabi was tending to the wound on Himawari's face, from a palm strike she suffered earlier.

" Are you ok?" Hanabi asked.

" Do you think...they'll really not let Nii-san train here anymore?" Himawari asked.

Hanabi sighed. " Your brother has a huge power, one he doesn't know how to control yet. Your grandfather and father will train him. They're just going to do it somewhere where they can do such training. A simple dojo for what he can do just won't cut it. Once he starts mastering it, I'm sure he'll start training here again."

Himawari nodded.

" Hey speaking of cut it, did you see the elders' faces when that place came down?" Konohamaru laughed.

Himawari giggled as she nodded yes.

" I'm sure they won't be trying to push you again." Hanabi said.

Suddenly the door slid open. In walked Hinata Uzumaki " Hi, I'm back, what happened to that cor..."

Hinata saw a large bruise on her daughters mouth, apparently from a palm strike. Konohamaru Hanabi and Himawari looked in shock, they didn't expect Hinata back this soon.

They began to feel the dojo tremble slightly. Hint's form almost looked to have gotten taller and became pitch black, her hair flailing, her eyes once again purple and radiating. Konohamaru stumbled falling back.

**" Who did that to you?" **Hinata said almost appearing as though she was about to transform.

" N-Nee-sama, please, it's not what..." Hanabi began.

" Kaa-chan..." Himawari interjected." Don't be mad. I fought hard today and this bruise is my reward."

Hinata wasn't buying her story.

" And the corridor out there...I did it." Himawari lowered her head.

Hinata was stunned. She slowly returned to her normal self.

" You did..." Hinata said.

" Nee-sama, don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

Hinata took a deep breath. " Himawari, why did you do that?"

" I umm..got carried away?" Himawari said. She knew Hinta saw right through her lie. Though she never did like lying to her, it's not as if she could. her mother could always detect when both she or her brother were lying.

Later...

Hinata watched as Himawari was practicing her form in the patio.

" How's she doing?" Naruto asked.

" She's still shaken up a little I think. What happened with Boruto was a little nerve-racking then today at the compound..." Hinata said.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata. " Are you ok?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. " I knew this day might come."

" I'll teach him to control it." Naruto said.

" I was just wondering."Hinata said. " Both Boruto and Himawari have whiskers, is it possible both could inherit Kurama's chakra?"

Naruto put his other hand on Hinata's shoulder. " Whatever happens, I'll train them both to master it."

Hinata smiled. " You know it's funny, It was so long ago that Himawari landed that strike against me in the dojo. I told her when that happened we could discuss getting her actual blades, but she hasn't mentioned a word about it since."

" Hmm, maybe she's gotten attached to those." Naruto said.

" (sigh) I need to search for a jutsu to make them babies again." Hinata joked.

" Looked into it, can't find one." Naruto said.

**Weeks Passed...**

Himawari is seen standing under a large waterfall. She concentrated while holding her bokken, with one large swipe she cut it in half up the middle. Himawari smiled.

" I'm ready..." She said.

The next day, Himawari was walking toward a large stadium. She stood alongside several other shinobi.

" Welcome to the Chuunin Exams Tournament!" Naruto yelled, his wife standing next to him.

The crowd roared.

" These shinobi are the remaining participants in the Chuunin exams! In this final installment they will test their skill, cunning and witt against each other! We kindly ask that all of you remain until all the matched have finished! Best of luck to all participants and let the Chuunin exam finals begin!"

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	6. Author's Note

Hello readers, I this is not really a chapter but more of a reminder. Since I had written this story I was curious as to why not many people were seeing it. At first I thought maybe the story was bad, though I liked it. Then as I looked through the story management section, I noticed I had not put any characters listed down below, though I thought I did. After I listed the involved characters, I officially got 3 times as many views as my previous record for this story. Main reason being when readers are looking for a story on a character they will filter for that character. Even if that character is in your story if you did not list the character down below it may not show up. Writers, a good tip to remember.

Seasick walks in.

" Perhaps you should have not used a mac." Sasuke said.

" And maybe you should just go back to the village already."

" I must redeem myself first."

" By wandering the earth like a bum? You know how you can redeem yourself? Going home and taking care of your daughter! How about that!?"


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hiashi walked down the streets of Konoha.

" I like the chances of the Hokage's daughter." A random villager said.

This caught Hiashi's attention. He walked over to where there were a group of villagers all squabbling over who they liked and were willing to bet on in the upcoming Chuunin Exam Tournament.

Hiashi observed all the argument over who was going to win and why. Frankly, he never wasted his time with such a thing. He felt it cheapened the entire spirit of the tournament. But he was happy to hear that a lot of people were favoring his granddaughter.

That was until he saw a certain stat card. A stat card which was high in quite a few areas. But that was not what concerned him, what concerned him was a name. In the History of the Hyuuga, there were only but a few names they of those names presented on the stat card Hiashi saw. He grabbed the stat card out of the villager's hand.

" Hey!" The villager said. Upon seeing who it was that took it, he decided to back off.

The stat card trembled in Hiashi's hand.

Later...

Naruto was trying to enjoy some cup ramen at his desk until Hiashi came in.

" Hiashi! " Naruto said slurping the ramen. " What's up?"

" Naruto, pull Himawari from the tournament." Hiashi begged.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. " Because..."

" Because this..." Hiashi laid down the stat card in front of Naruto. " Do you know who that clan is?"

Naruto was afraid of this. " Yea, Hina-chan told me."

" And yet you're still going to let her fight!?" Hiashi said.

" Hiashi, I did my best to get her out of it. You think I want my daughter fighting any of these people? Let alone this one? But she wouldn't have it. Himawari said she had to do this."

" Naruto...this ninja." Hiashi satated.

" I know. But it would be unethical for me to disqualify her based on that. Furthermore, there's no promise that this shinobi will fight Himawari."

However Naruto's assumption weeks later was proven incorrect. As the final round came down to to 2 ninja. The first being Himawari Uzumaki and the other being of the clan that Hiashi wanted nothing more to do with.

Hiashi looked down from the stands along side much of the Hyuuga clan which included his 3 grandsons.

Boruto watched with great anticipation alongside them.

_" Watch yourself around this one Sis. She's tricky."_

Hiashi watched on.

(((Flashback)))

" Himawari, listen..." Hiashi said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. " I know there's nothing I can do to make you forfeit. But if you end up facing this ninja, show no mercy. Even after you win do not take your eyes off her. That clan does not take defeat very well. Promise me that if you face her you will take her down."

Himawari looked up at her grandfather. She smiled and put her hands over his arms. " I promise Jii-san!"

After Himawari left, Hiashi was approached by Iruka who happened to be visiting the Uzumaki household.

" Hiashi-sama, why are you so concerned about this shinobi?" Iruka asked.

" that's right, I don't you are familiar with the history the Hyuuga have with the Goetsu clan." Hiashi said.

" From what I hear, the Goetsu are among the oldest clans of assassins. Not much else I know other than that." Iruka said.

" As they would prefer it that way. They are a clan that lurks in the shadows despite their status. As you may know Iruka-san, my wife was killed in a battle nearly 30 years ago."

" Of course, I heard about that." Iruka said.

" What you may not know is the one who killed her was a member of the Goetsu clan."

Iruka was stunned.

" She and the Goetsu fought in a one on one battle..." Hiashi looked down as his eyes dimmed. " My wife defeated her, and through her extraordinary kindness she let her go without doing anymore damage. As soon as my wife turned her back, the Goetsu immediately took advantage, and killed her despite the match being over."

" I..I don't know what to say..." Iruka said.

" And now that Goetsu's niece is in the same tournament as my granddaughter. And they do not take defeat well."

(((End Flashback)))

Himawari walked up facing her opponent who stood a mere 30 feet away from her. The other girl appeared to be the same age, her hair was silver and slicked back while her skin was tan. She wore a green tank-top with black pants. She also donned a Kusogakure headband. On her back she had a short straight-sword.

The proctor walked up between them to address the crowd. " This is the final match of the Chuunin Tournament! Uzumaki Himawari vs. Goetsu Amaya!"

The crowd roared.

A sweat drop came down Hiashi's forehead.

The proctor raised his hand. " And Begin!"

Amaya looked over at Himawari who already pulled out her bokken.

" Nice toys. What's wrong? Afraid you'll cut yourself with real blades? Or mommy dearest just won't let you have some?" The Goetsu girl mocked.

" Hmph, you'll see." Himawari said. Blue chakra surrounded her weapons.

" Don't think I'll go easy on you. It's because of your grandmother that my aunt got exiled from the Goetsu clan." Amaya said.

" This is between us." Himawari said. " That happened before either of us were born."

The Goetsu girl unsheathed her straight sword and bolted toward Himawari. She flipped back to avoid the strike and darted toward her opponent. The 2 kunoichi clashed weapons. Despite having an actual blade, Amaya could not cut through Himawari's bokken. What's more she found the Uzumaki girl's swordsmanship skills on par with her own.

Everyone watched as the intense battle commenced. Hinata watched from above, her hand up by her mouth, a classic sign showing her dire concern for her daughter. Kurenai and Mirai watched on.

_" Don't get too comfortable with this one Himawari." _Kurenai thought.

Himawari swung her bokken then launched a spin kick to the Goetsu inn's face knocking her to the ground. As she tried to advance on her, the girl spun her blade above her to keep Himawari at bay, allowing her to jump back to her feet.

Amaya attempted thrusting her blade, but Himawari was either dodging it or parrying it with her own weapon. Amaya jumped back, bringing her hand to her mouth she blasted a mist of poison toward Himawari.

Seeing this coming, Himawari used her bokken counter the poison by launching a large gust of wind in it's direction, dispersing it. Suddenly, Amaya appeared bursting from under the ground and catching Himawari off guard. She brought her bokken to her defense, but before she could infuse her chakra into them, Amaya slashed her straight sword upward, cutting straight through them, luckily Himawari backed away before she could be cut.

Hinata and Naruto were shocked. Himawari looked down at the handles of her bokken, seeing the weapons she had had for years, the weapons she practiced with relentlessly were now destroyed, all that remained were the sunflower symbols she had personally etched into them.

" These..." Himawari said holding back a large amount of anger. " ...were a gift from my parents..."

" Looks like it's time for a new set, but i wouldn't bother. You're not going to live long enough to get them." She said.

She charged Himawari to strike her with her straight sword, but Himawari was dodging her attacks. Hinata was on edge, her daughter's weapons were gone and now she had to fight hand to hand.

" Come on Sis..." Boruto said.

The Goetsu girl swung her blade at Himawari until she caught it by the remainder of the hilt that was still exposed. Himawari smacked the hilt spinning the blade and almost taking off her opponent's hand. This gave Himawari control of the straight blade. She swiped the air trying to cut Amayo's leg. Himawari spun throwing the blade over her shoulder, nearly impaling The Kuso nin's foot. Himawari then jumped on the hilt and kicked her in the face. Amaya fell back spitting a series of poisonous needles at Himawari who side stepped to avoid them. Once Himawari moved away from the blade, Amaya was quick to reclaim it. She unleashed a barrage of slashes some of which Himawari could avoid and some she could not. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it tightly as the two remained seated.

Himawari saw she was approaching the tree behind them and that was when she got an idea. She jumped up grabbing one of the branches then batted her opponent away with it.

" What is she doing?" Hanabi asked.

Himawari breathed heavily as she grabbed the branch at the base. She then tightened her hand across the branch removing all excess leaves and twigs until nothing remained but a solid stick.

" That's supposed to help you?" The Goetsu nin asked. " You must be joking."

" It's not about the weapon..." Himawari said. " It's the person holding it."

" Fine! have it your way!" Amaya charged her. Her blade encompassed in chakra.

Himawari darted towards her head on. At this point she was losing blood and was at her limit. She pushed the remainder of her chakra into the stick but found that if she clashed with the girl it would not be enough to win. With all her might she pushed more chakra into the stick than she thought she had, until something happened.

The 2 clashed and the force created a large gust of wind surrounding them. Kicking up dust and debree. That was when the sound of a blade breaking was heard.

" Jii-san what happened!?" Boruto asked.

He could already tell though. As Hiashi had his Byakugan activated he was smiling. As the dust settled from the impact, the Goetsu girl was on the ground unconscious, her blade broken and Himawari stood above her looking down.

Naruto and Hinata looked on in shock as well as Boruto. It would appear that Himawari's eyes had turned from blue as the sky to crimson red, her once round pupils were now large black slits.

The Proctor surveyed the opponent.

" Don't worry, she's alive, but she's gonna have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." The proctor said. " The winner, Uzumaki Himawari!"

" Sis Won!" Boruto shouted.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

" tssh, wasn't **that **impressive." Sarada said in the stands.

Later...

Himawari walked along with her family, her Chuunin jacket under her arm as she carried the broken pieces of her bokken in her hands.

" Man, how come you get Chuunin on the first try? I had to take the exam twice." Boruto threw his hands over his head and narrowed his eyes looking off to the side. " That's not fair." He playfully pouted.

Himawari's hands tightened around her bokken.

" Hey Sis, what gives? You just made Chuunin and you look like your dog just died." Boruto said.

" Oh...nothing, I'm happy, I really am." Himawari said.

" So here we go again." Naruto said to Hiashi as they walked behind the large group.

" Do you suppose that is why she is in a depressed state?" Hiashi asked.

" Not sure, maybe. This is really not like her." Naruto said, always being used to his daughter's bubbly upbeat attitude.

Later, a small get together was taking place at the Uzumaki house to celebrate Himawari becoming a Chuunin.

" Her bokken are smashed to bits." Hinata said.

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled at his wife. " So...what do ya think? Should we?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. " I guess it's time."

Moments later they approached their daughter who was still a little down.

" Hey honey." Hinata said as she came in with Naruto. " How are you doing?"

Himawari smiled. " I..I'm fine Kaa-chan. Really."

Naruto and Hinata sat on both sides of their daughter.

" Sooooo... your father and I were talking. I think maybe tomorrow we can go out and shop for new swords. " Hinata said.

Himawari looked at her mother heartbroken.

" Yeah honey, **real **blades. Just like you wanted." Naruto said.

" I don't **want **real blades!" Himawari said in a huff. " These are my swords!"

Naruto and Hinata were shocked. Boruto heard the commotion and looked over at his sister's direction.

" W-well honey, I'm sorry. But those things are toast." Naruto said.

Those words just made Himawari bury her face into her she hugged them.

Hinata began to see the problem. " It's because you had those for so long huh?"

" These are my swords..." Himawari said.

" Come to think of it you had them for like 6 years right?" Naruto said.

Himawari nodded.

Hinata put her hand on her daughter's back. " I'm sorry honey. I should've figured they meant a lot to you."

" It's ok." Himawari said, a tear coming down her face.

" We'll find some when you're ready, ok hon?" Naruto said.

Himawari nodded.

" Sis.." Boruto said walking over. " You alright ?"

Himawari smiled as she nodded to her brother.

" Well come join this party then! Everyone's here for you ya know..." Boruto complained.

Himawari nodded. She got up and joined her brother.

Naruto and Hinata smiled.

" We have some great kids." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. " Mm-hmm."

Days later, Himawari stood before her father and grandfather with Boruto was sitting on a rock watching.

" Sorry I'm late!" Yamato said running up to them.

" That's fine." Himawari smiled.

"I stopped by your house, your mother wanted to ask a favor of me." Yamato went into his bag.

Himawari looked on confused. Yamato pulled out two bokken that looked exactly like Himawari's and handed them to her.

" S-Senpai!" Himawari said in disbelief. They even had the sunflower symbols etched into them just like her old ones. " These...are just like my old ones!" She said excitedly.

" Well, they kind of are." Yamato said. " With one key difference. They are at least 3 times stronger and sturdier than they were before."

" Seriously Senpai? But how?" Boruto asked.

" Your mother gave me the handles of your bokken, and I infused my chakra into the wood making it sprout new material, they may even have the same weight, but are much less likely to be destroyed than before." Yamato smiled.

Himawari lunged to hug Yamato." Senpai thank you so much!" She was almost about to cry.

Boruto ,Naruto and Hiashi smiled.

" Come on Sis..." Boruto smiled.

Himawari nodded.

Both of them closed their eyes, and upon opening them they both exposed red crimson orbs.

00000000000000000

More to come, please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a short story I am doing because since I did one about Boruto it seemed unfair not to do one about Himawari. Also I decided not to make her abilities just a carbon copy of her brother's. I wanted them to have different skills and different assets they could bring to the table. I also hope you the readers like how I am portraying Himawari. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after I am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000

" Boruto!' Kinjo yelled as he looked the 14 year old Uzumaki in the eye. " I am the Jonin here. I'm in charge of this squad and we handle it my way."

Boruto looked to the side. " You only been a Jonin 3 months." He muttered.

" But if we're gonna form a team, we need a team name!" Himawari stated.

"nnnno we don't." Kinjo said.

" Hmm, I know! Team Hyuuga-Maki!" Himawari said.

" Ahhh! Sis that name rocks!" Boruto gave a thumbs up.

" Onee-chan, that's a great name!" Haruki said.

Hiashi watched on as the makeshift team go prepared in the early hours of the day. This was going to be Haruki's first mission as a Genin.

" Now you have everything with you?" Hanabi said.

" Hai." Everyone said.

" Your kunai?" Hanabi asked.

"Hai."

" Your extra food rations?" Hanabi asked.

" Hai."

Hiashi looked to his side to see Hideo. He had a very saddened look in his eye. Part of it could have been jealousy that everyone was going off on this adventure while he had to remain within the confines of the Hyuuga house. A much bigger part was most likely the fact that he had never been away from his brother for this long before, perhaps a certain anxiety and concern was plaguing him.

Hiashi felt for his grandson. It must be hard to watch his twin brother go off on a mission.

" Ok..." Hanabi said. She hugged Haruki. " Good luck honey, please be careful and listen to your squad leader."

" Which in case you forgot Boruto, is me." Kinjo said.

" How could I forget, you keep mentioning it every 5 seconds." Boruto said.

" Umm Hi." ChouChou Akimichi said as she peeked from around the open Hyuuga gate.

" Chou-chan! What's up!? " Boruto asked excitedly.

" Just wanted to see you guys off." ChouChou said. " I well, I also wanted to bring this for you guys." She presented several packed lunches.

" Ne? Chou-chan arigato, you always make the best lunches! Don't you think so Nii-san?" Himawari said.

" Yea, you got serious mad cooking skills Chou-chan!" Boruto said.

ChouChou looked at the ground. " Nothing that special."

" Hey come on, you spent time cooking and then brought it at this hour for me and my sister. That's special to me!" Boruto said.

Hiashi smiled as his grandson conversed with the Akimichi girl. After she handed everyone their sack lunches she walked up to Boruto.

" Kinda made this one special for you Boruto." ChouChou said making her blush.

" Arigato Chou-chan!" Boruto said. "

" Just make sure you come back alive, ok?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Boruto blushed at this gesture. " Hah! No worries! This is gonna be a piece of cake."

ChouChou smiled, but Himawari smiled even brighter, her master plan was coming to fruition.

Hiashi placed his hands on Haruki's shoulders. " Good luck Haruki."

Hideo and Haruki looked at each other as they hugged tightly. This was just as painful for Haruki to be away from his brother.

" Allright. Are we all ready?" Kinjo said.

" Sure are! Team Hyuuga-Maki Move out!" Himawari yelled as everyone dashed off except Kinjo.

" We're not calling ourselves that!" Kinjo said before dashing off after them.

Days Later...

Boruto and Himawari both had red eyes and enlarged canines exposed. They rushed from opposite ends toward a single opponent. Each with a Rasengan in hand. The unknown opponent however spun and parried away both of their attacks simultaneously. Causing them to lose their footing and slide across.

Both got back to their feet quickly. Kinjo who was on the ground struggled to get up as he held his arm.

" Sis..." Boruto said on his neck communicator. " What the hell's with this guy? We're both coming at him with Kurama's chakra and he's just batting us away like it's nothing."

Himawari breathed heavily, her bokken were still fastened behind her back. " We have to keep trying Nii-san. He's got to have a weakness."

Off to the side, Haruki laid unconscious.

" It's pointless to keep fighting me. You have no hope of winning." Said the cloaked figure. His hood flew open to reveal long white hair and red markings coming down his face. " The Byakugan is coming with me."

" Wait!" Kinjo pleaded.

The figure looked to him.

" Please don't harm Haruki. If you want a Byakugan I'll go with you..." Kinjo said.

Boruto and Himawari looked on in shock.

" Hmph, that goes without saying. I am instructed to retrieve all Byakugan I find here. I am taking his **and **yours!"

Kinjo narrowed his eyes.

" You are in no position to negotiate anything." The figure said.

" You won't be getting anyone's eyes!" Boruto yelled as a deeper red cloak of chakra encompassed him. He then got into Juu-ken stance.

Himawari saw her brother was getting more serious, so she decided to withdraw her bokken as she too became enriched in a red chakra.

The man brought both hands together forming an orb of lightning between his hands.

" You stupid kids think you can deal with me!? Huh!?"

Himawari charged the man attempting to land a strike. But his speed proved to great.

" Hyuuga Air Palm!" Boruto shouted as a massive air palm flew from his hands.

The attack was just fast enough to reach the mysterious menace but did little more than knock him back.

" Is that all you can muster kid?" The man said.

Boruto and Himawari were locked in combat with the assailant. However, even with both in chakra mode, they were still having a hard time with him. Boruto jumped over Himawari and attacked the man using Juu-ken, however the man's speed was not limited to go distances, but also in his reflexes. With a lightning charged punch he knocked Boruto back only to see his sister jump over him and attack with her bokken. After a few moments both Boruto and Himawari were attacking together trying to bring down their opponent. Boruto grabbed him from behind, Himawari attempted to strike the opponent's feet to slow him down, the man forced himself back at a great speed, causing the Uzumaki girl to miss as she repeatedly tried to strike them. He then picked up both feet and kicked her in the face sending her flying. He then flipped Boruto over his back.

" This guy...he's too much.." Kinjo said as he watched on.

" Gentle Step Lion Barrage!" Boruto attacked with a flurry of lion fists to which only a few landed on the man, knocking him to the ground but her flipped back and with a roundhouse kick, struck Boruto in the face. He then wrapped his arm around Boruto's throat and squeezed down.

" Nii-san!" Himawari shouted as she charged him. " Let my brother go!"

Himawari swung her bokken with all her force against the man but stopped instantly. She looked stunned to see that Boruto's face was only inches away from her bokken before she stopped it.

She spun around trying to strike the other end, however this man's speed was on such a level that he could put her brother in harm's way in an instant.

" Sis! Forget about me! Get Haruki and get out of here!" Boruto demanded.

" I can't leave you!" Himawari said.

" Well, this is quite touching to see what a close knit family you are." The stranger mocked. " But nobody's going anywhere. With you two and the nine-tails chakra along with the Byakugan I catch, I'll have to up my price."

Himawari attempted to jump and land a strike on the man's head without hurting her brother.

_" An Opening right there!" _Himawari thought, positive she had the advantage she came down as hard as she could.

She heard a bone-crunching sound. But it was not was she had expected. As she looked down she saw that her bokken had come down on Boruto's leg, clearly breaking it. The man had brought Boruto above him just in time for him to receive the blow. Himawari looked stunned as her Kurama form faded away completely, leaving her with only her blue eyes.

" Grah!" Boruto growled. He then put a palm to the man's face and delivered an air palm which sent the man hurtling.

Boruto dropped to the ground he looked to see his sister's hands trembling so bad she dropped her weapons.

" Sis! Relax! I'll be fine! We still gotta deal with him!" Boruto yelled.

Himawari's hands were still shaking.

"So any ideas here?" Kinjo said as he walked beside them.

It was then Boruto got an idea. " Kinjo, can you buy us some time?" he asked.

" What do you need me to do?"

" Just keep him not focused on us for a few minutes." Boruto said.

Kinjo stood tall . " I think I can do that."

Kinjo dashed off to attack the man.

Boruto looked to his sister. " Sis! I got a plan! Can you make a Rasen-shuriken right now?"

Himawari didn't respond.

" Sis! If we don't do this Haruki is gonna die!" Boruto yelled.

That was enough to shake Himawari out of her state.

" Nii-san what do we do?" Himawari asked.

"Make a Rasen-shuriken, make it small! I got an idea for an attack!"

Meanwhile, Kinjo was doing his best to fight off the white-haired man.

" Tayo Basuto!" Kinjo forced his hand against the man but he shifted his entire being to the side just as the impact from Kinjo's attack could fire. He threw a quick jab to Kinjo's face knocking him down.

The man looked over to see the Uzumaki sibling preparing something. " What are you up

Boruto stood as best he could as Himawari began forming a small Rasen-shuriken. Boruto began charging a large Hyuuga air palm force between his hands. Himawari completed the attack and slowly placed it between his hands, he tried containing it within the force.

" There's no way I'm letting that thing hit me..." He said.

Suddenly, Kinjo shot up and attempted the Taiyo Basuto attack again, this time while the man was distracted.

" Dammit! You little brats!" The man said as he found himself temporarily incapacitated and unable to move.

**" HEY BASTARD!" **Boruto shouted. The attack in hand. **"CATCH!"**

Kinjo dashed away to avoid the attack.

Boruto unleashed the Rasken-shuriken at an alarming speed due to the force behind it from the Hyuuga Air Palm. Without even a few seconds to react in his weakened state, the man was struck by the Rasen-shuriken enveloping him in a blinding light.

As the dust settled, Kinjo saw with his Byakugan that he was on the ground and did not appear to be breathing.

Himawari hugged her brother as tears rolled down her eyes.

The Next Day...

Himawari walked down the hospital hallway with a bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. As she walked into Boruto's recovery room she found that he was not in his beg and the window was wide open.

Moments Later...

" Nii-san!" Himawari yelled at her brother in a huff as her hands were flailing at a rapid pace.

Boruto looked over his shoulder as he slurped up a mouthful of ramen at Ichiraku's, his leg in a large cast. He casually waved to his sister as if nothing was wrong. " Yo Sis!"

" You're supposed to be recovering!" Himawari lectured. " You get back up there right now and rest!"

" Heh, what are you gonna do? Break my other leg?" He laughed.

Himawari froze, her eyes began to well up with tears.

Boruto saw this and was quick to correct his mistake. " Hey! Come on! I was just kidding Sis!" Boruto hobbled over to his sister to comfort her. " It was just a joke!"

Himawari wiped away a few tears.

" Come on , I'll go back you can take me and I won't give you any hassle, ok?" Boruto said.

Himawari nodded as they went back to the hospital.

" That guy though..." Boruto started. " He took us both on when we were using Kurama's chakra. I didn't think anyone could do that except Tou-san."

" That means we have to become stronger." Himawari said.

" Boruto nodded. " Deal."

The Next Day...

Himawari sat with her bokken placed neatly infant of her.

" Are you sure about that?" Hiashi asked.

" I...wil never use these in combat again..." Himawari said. She looked up, her eyes showing that she had never been more serious. " Not until I **master** them."

Hiashi looked upon his granddaughter. " I see..."

Years Later...

Boruto looked to his side. " Ya ready sis?"

Himawari looked to her brother and nodded " Hmm-hmm."

They sensed the enemy approaching. Brother and sister's fists bumped, unleashing an astounding magnitude of chakra from both shinobi as they activated their bijou forms..

Boruto became immersed in a reddish-yellow chakra very similar to his father's whereas Himawari was immersed in a lavender colored chakra.

Behind Himawari's back were her bokken, still having their sunflower symbols on them encompassed in lavender chakra.

-THE END-

00000000000000000

A/N: Actually got the idea for this chapter from watching Dragon Ball z as Goku fought the Ginyu Force. Just thought I would share that.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
